


Danny SexHair

by Sunshine_Studios



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Short, Teasing, but what's new, just two bros who like to bone, stupid jokes, stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Studios/pseuds/Sunshine_Studios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't tell if your hair is that crazy naturally or if that's your sex hair."<br/>Dan sent Arin a blank stare as he slipped into his jeans. "Arin," He deadpanned, "I just fucked you into the mattress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny SexHair

"I can't tell if your hair is that crazy naturally or if that's your sex hair."

Dan sent Arin a blank stare as he slipped into his jeans. "Arin," He deadpanned, "I just fucked you into the mattress."

Arin sent Dan a shit eating grin and slipped on his shirt, rolling his shoulders and wincing when his back cracked.  
"We may be getting too old for this."

"Maybe," Dan agreed, pulling out his phone and typing noisily at it before slipping it back into his pocket. "We still have a few grumps episodes to shoot."

"Can we cuddle first?" Arin begged, clinging to Dan's arm and jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. 

"We're already dressed. I'm more of a naked cuddler." 

"On the couch then? While I play?" 

Dan studied Arin for a moment and rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "I guess. Don't scream in my ears though. I'm old."

Arin instantly lit up as he dragged Dan to the grumpspace, the latter of the two grumbling the whole way. 

They set up the equipment quickly, working together like clockwork. Dan let Arin lean against him and he snuck his arms around Arin's waist. Arin hummed in contentment. 

"Hey guys," Dan droned into the microphone, letting out a laugh as Arin died instantly after his saved point. 

"You guys should seriously see Dan's hair," Arin commented, sending Dan a quick eyebrow waggle. "Looks like he just boned someone or something."

"Arin." Dan giggled, flicking the other man teasingly. 

"Dan totally could have too. He's one sexy, dominating man." Arin let out a faux-moan and focused back on the game, trying not to laugh too hard at Dan's red face as he tried not to laugh too hard. 

"You are fucking ridiculous."

"You are fucking the one who is ridiculous." Arin retorted. Dan only rolled his eyes. 

"Nothing wrong with boning a friend. A good ol pal. I'm straight."

Arin nearly died laughing and choking on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is now  
> bee-not-afraid  
> Request something or just say hi!


End file.
